Errors In Elevators
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Yugi's decision to take the elevator turns out to be the worst thing he ever could have done. Including the discovery of something that wasn't supposed to be known about...


_AN: Please excuse a few minor complications in this story, it took a long time to complete it but a new version will be put up soon to fix the mistakes. In the meantime, I would really appreciate any reviews alerting me to anything in case I miss it. _

* * *

The only thing worse than an elevator that stank of piss was an elevator that was inhabited by people. One look at the crowded box and Yugi's stomach sank so low that it settled to rest at his left knee. For a brief fleeting moment, he wondered if it was too late to just take the stairs, but the people inside were staring expectantly at him to make his decision. Yugi chose to squeeze his way in, squeaking an "Excuse me, sorry." every few seconds until he was safely in the corner. The doors closed.

Crowds were unbearable. Sure, Yugi had to learn to tolerate them almost every day because of either school or the bus, but that didn't change the fact that the boy felt far more at ease when there was room to breath or when he was surrounded by his friends. At times, Yugi often wondered if he felt worse when he was alone now than when he was alone before he had made so many wonderful friends. Of course he was supposed to be okay with being alone now, putting things in perspective, there was no hope of consolation whenever he felt miserable in the past. Now, he had plenty of people with whom could remedy any of his troubles. Even so, these thoughts didn't stop Yugi from wishing that he could be attached to Anzu or Jounouchi's hip all of the time.

As tradition went, Yugi kept his head down, silently praying that no one would try to interact with him. As luck would have it, everyone seemed too wrapped up in their own silly shenanigans to pay any mind to him. A blonde girl in a blue uniform shuffled through the text messages on her phone, chewing a piece of gum halfheartedly, as though she had started it two hours ago. A tall boy with black hair in the same uniform seemed to lean on the wall, but merely hovered as though he didn't want to gather any filth on his clothes. Finally, there were a couple of tall guys muttering to each other near the door of the elevator, too engaged in their conversation to really notice that they were blocking the exit. Or perhaps it was simply that they didn't care.

Yugi felt like a mouse among giraffes. The elevator went down a single floor and the blonde left the elevator, not taking her eyes of her phone for one second. After moving to let her through, the men near the exit moved right back into place. Yup, they simply gave no regard to the fact that they were in the way. Yugi sighed inwardly as the doors closed again. Why did subtle jerks have to exist?

After a blissfull, uninterrupted descent, the elevator opened at ground floor, Yugi's stop. The dark haired boy left without missing a beat and the two tall guys stepped aside to let him through. Yugi straightened himself up and stared straight ahead. It was kind of embarrassing that he barely came up to their shoulders, but such was the eternal humilty of being short. "Excuse me." he said meekly, stepping forward. To Yugi's surprise, instead of remaining to the side, the men went back in place, blocking Yugi's path. Maybe they hadn't heard him, or far more likely, had simply ignored poor Yugi. Yugi tried to side step around and squeeze by, but there was absolutely no space. "Excuse me, please!" begged Yugi, raising his voice ever so slightly.

One of the men pressed the button to close the doors, not even looking down at Yugi to acknowledge him. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise as the lobby disappeared before him. He stepped back. Yugi felt his face burn hot in humiliation as he heard the soft sound of snickers coming from the two bullies. He sighed heavily and retreated to his corner without word, staring intently at his shoes. Normally he might have tried to reason with the two, but Yugi felt that it would do no good if it was such an unfair fight with no witnesses to even try helping him. Better to let this blow over.

The elevator went down to the basement and the doors opened. Neither of the two tall men made any move to get out. Yugi felt their gaze turn upon him, as though waiting for him to move. Nibbling his lip nervously, he shifted to press the button for his floor.

"Let me go!" shrieked Yugi angrily. One of the guys that had beenharassinghim, grabbed his wrist just as he was about to push he button. Yugi looked up, fear squeezing his heart.

"No...I don't think I will." said the man, pulling Yugi away from the panel and essentially throwing him into a corner. Yugi gasped, grabbing onto the vertical bar that was there so that he wouldn't crash and fall. Lord knows what had touched this floor. He gulped hard, taking another look at his attackers with a clearer mind. If he was going to be beat up again, he was going to make sure that the details of their faces would be burned into his mine. He wouldn't forget a single pore in his reaccount to theauthorities.

The one who had antagonized him the most so far, the one who had threw him into the corner just now, was smirking sickly at him. His hair was short and he was tall. Thinking quickly, Yugi guessed that he was at least a foot taller than Yugi himself. The strands of green hair on his face almost hung over deepset eyes that left Yugi feeling haunted. With the shadows from the dark bags underneath them, he almost resembled araccoon.

Yugi turned to the other, more passive man responsible for his distress. Remarkably, he looked to be nearly just like his accomplice, although much more evolved. This brunette seemed to hold a much more sophisticated air of creepy. He looked as though he had mastered the art of playing innocent as the tower consisting of the bodies of his victims grew. Either way you looked at it, neither of these men were the type that you'd like to be trapped in an elevator with. Yugi swallowed hard, looking from one to the other in dismay. The passive man seemed to have misinterpreted him.

"Shaking your head already?" he asked smoothly, arms folded as he examined Yugi with deep interest. Far more interest than Yugi ever desired from someone like him at least. "We have yet to begin, and already he's so defiant..." mused the man.

Yugi cleared his throat, averting his gaze as he pressed himself against the wall. He wished so badly that he could simple phase through the surface and flutter up to ground floor so that he could go home. Unfortunately, life was not like his comics. There was this little thing called physics that strove to make everyone on earth miserable.

The man with green hair walked forward with a twisted, maniacal grin. "Perhaps he's in disbelief as to who we are." he said. "Come on Yugi, you're breaking my heart. Don't you recognize us?" he asked, pretending to sound deeply hurt as he stuck out his lower lip in a fake pout.

So they had met before. Simple perfection. Yugi was always joyful to meet past bullies in order to have them replay their antics all over again. He didn't care to try to remember who these two goons were, but he feared that they would likely torture him until he recalled their names. Yugi searched their faces again, trying to imagine them making his life hell. It was then that the truth hit Yugi so hard he could have sworn that he had been hit in the stomach with a flying baseball.

"S-Seto!" he exclaimed, slight relief overcoming him. If all he wanted was another duel, Yugi had no reason to wet his pants. But something did not add up here. Yugi turned to the smirking brunette in the opposite corner and nearly saturated his underwear. "Seto...But wait...no. Kaiba? I-" He looked in horror at both of them.

The Kaiba clones laughed in unison. Yugi struggled to comprehend everything, Kaiba used to be much more maniacal to the point of kidnapping Yugi in his insane quest to maintain his ego. At some point however, Kaiba had mellowed out, turning his focus more on the company and less on destroying Yugi. Sure he still jumped Yugi in tournaments to harass him over Duel Monsters, but he didn't resort to extreme measures anymore. The weirdest thing about it all was that Yugi never truly recalled defeating Kaiba at games with the clearest memory. He was especially confused about why Kaiba would be so angry about it.

Yugi pressed himself harder against the wall. Seto Kaiba was not the kind of person you would expect to have a twin. He seemed the kind of animal that would be the among the first to hatch and then brutally murder any sibling that held a chance to upstaging him. It almost felt like an elaborate prank, but Yugi knew otherwise. Those features could not be replicated by means of man. "How?" he whimpered.

"If it makes things easier for you." said the Kaiba with brown hair. "Just think of me as Seto." he said, ignoring Yugi's question. "My origin can keep Kaiba."

"Yes." said Kaiba, the one who looked ready for admission into an institution of some sort. He licked his lips hungrily, brushing the hair from his eyes. Yugi mysteriously thought of blades of grass struggling against the wind. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I think you'll be too far gone about who's touching what. "

"Speaking of which..." purred Seto, advancing. "Let's do it already."

"W-Wake up!" cried Yugi, slapping open palms to his cheeks repeatedly. Whatever happened next in this nightmare, Yugi didn't care to bear witness to. Let these two memories of a man stay buried in the back of his mind forever. "Wake up!" he begged himself trying to regain control. He was never really good at gaining lucidity, and when he did, he gathered no control over his dreams anyway. "I don't have my deck with me!" he whined, looking up at the two Kaibas with big, pitiful eyes.

"Ssssh." cooed Seto, running the back of his fingers along Yugi's cheek lovingly. "We're not here for that, not this time. "Yugi shifted away from his touch with a grimace, his disgust growing as a result of that creepy gesture.

"That's right." confirmed Kaiba, popping up on Yugi's left. He smirked, resting his hand on the curve of Yugi's hip. "You're on the right track though, what we're really after also starts with the letter D..."

"Whaat...?" murmured Yugi in genuine confusion, inching away from the unwanted touching.

"Grab him." said Kaiba without missing a beat.

Seto complied quickly, much to Yugi's dismay. "No-NO!" he cried, trying to fight him off. Despite seeming incredibly slim, Seto was quite fit, grabbing Yugi by the wrists and pinning him to the wall. Either Seto was strong or Yugi's own muscles had been reduced to goo thanks to his heavy intake of sweet snacks as of late. That didn't matter much, it wasn't as though he had had any muscles to begin with.

"Get the cuffs." growled Seto, pressing his body against Yugi's, squishing the boy and having the metal bar of the elevator pressed painfully into his back. The mention of cuffs struck a mixture of horror and rage within Yugi.

"NOO!" he screamed, flailing against Seto and trying to slip away. He kicked wildly, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when his foot collided into his captor's shin. Swearing, Seto had to stumble to regain his footing. He looked up again, growling as he got a better grip on Yugi pressing his body against the smaller one so that it was nearly impossible to struggle anymore. Yugi panted with the weight of the man on top of him.

"You want to get violent?" challenged Seto with a snarl, glaring at Yugi hatefully. The young boy stared back at the other, breathing hard as he whispered despicable curses under his breath. Seto nodded slowly, his lips curling into a vicious grin that made Yugi shudder. He gently placed his palm on Yugi's forehead and pulled him forward before slamming his head back right into the wall. With a sob of pain, Yugi melted to the floor as soon as Seto stepped back. The boy was in absolute pain, he could no longer care about trivial things such as how filthy the floor was.

"Violence, you say?" purred Kaiba, retrieving a pair of shiny, metal handcuffs from within his briefcase. Perhaps that was how he got hisbusinesspartners to listen to his proposals. Opening his eyes by a crack, Yugi saw a glimmer of the device and squealed like a frightened pig. Kaiba bent over laughing in amusement.

"Look at him! He can't wait to try out his new toy, Oh Yugi, you're so impatient and yet so ambitious." he said, opening the cuffs with a twist of a key. He ran his tongue up the chain in lustful anticipation before tossing it over to Seto.

In another miserable attempt to avert a horrible fate, Yugi tried to intercept it, but it was hopeless. Seto snatched the handcuffs right from Yugi's fingertips. "STOP!" yelped Yugi, terrified. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's legs and screamed.

"Oh no." hissed Kaiba, covering his ears and scowling. "Get off of me!" he said, prying Yugi away and handing him off to Seto, who quickly bound Yugi to the bar that ran vertically on the elevator wall.. It was pretty simple. He got Yugi's wrists together behind the bar and locked them together with the handcuffs. Now he was facing the elevator doors, panting hard and slouching forward as he struggled to regain his breath.

He screamed again, louder this time. Yugi just wanted some help. He wanted someone to rescue him from this horrible, horrible nightmare that was only getting worse. He screamed until he thought his lungs were going to burst. Screamed with an intensity that rattled his very bones. Yugi screeched and sobbed and shuddered with what could only be described as a blend between fear and pain. A horrible sensation of being aware of what was going to happen and yet the utter vagueness of what they would actually do formed a knot in Yugi's belly. His screams subsided for the moment, little nervous hiccups escaping him in bursts was happening all around Yugi was starting to blur and his sense of awareness was quickly growing dim. The boy found it hard to take in a breath without having an overwhelming urge to release a terrible cry. Anything to get help.

It was then that Yugi found that his breath was being taken from him and a softness he had never encountered before, a softness that was unlike even the smoothest ice cream, was upon his lips. There was a warmth on his face as hands gripped his cheeks, delicate fingers that embraced him, pulling him close. Yugi felt a hot, tongue slither its way into his mouth. It searched around like a curious animal, found Yugi's own tongue and caressed it. Yugi wanted to vomit. His body surged and lingered for a moment as if it was holding off just long enough to find an appropriate receptacleto empty itself into. The feeling faded as quickly as it came and Seto pulled away with a satisfied sigh. He rubbed at his mouth with his hand as though he were cleaning crumbs off his face and not violating boys in a cramped space.

Yugi stared at Seto, heart pounding so hard it felt like a knife had been thrust into it. A knife that had twisted and swiveled as it launched into Yugi's body, severing as many connections as it could. Yugi wanted to cry so badly if he only had the air. Already he was starting to become so distressed as to become hysteric. He felt the walls closing in on him and Yugi stumbled on his own feet, the vision of the two Kaiba's blurring and refocusing before him. The sons of bitches. Yugi desired nothing more than to render them, the impossible patients of a doctored paradox, immobile, perhaps even dead. Well, Yugi wished for death upon no one, after all there was still a chance that this was some elaborate prank. There was a chance for one of the Kaiba's to merely unzip his costume, perhaps even both of them to. After all, a businessman wouldn't have time to meddle in sordid affairs such as this. With good reason too, because things like this were not funny.

"A little too sentimental there, don't you think?" scolded Kaiba lightly, clapping Seto's hand and moving towards Yugi with a nasty grin. Yugi was vaguely reminded of a tag team. Seto sniffed, obviously not finding much humor in the situation.

"It shut his trap, didn't it?" countered Seto, folding his arms and watching his doppelganger move. "Why don't you follow his example."

"Cranky, aren't we?" mused Kaiba, moving some of his hair out of his eyes. "What did you do to him Yugi? Forgot to take some breath mints?"

"W-What do you want with me." stammered Yugi, glaring up hatefully at Kaiba. He was unable to hold back a shudder. Even though he had plentiful remarks that only he himself found funny, there was a cold look in his shadowed eyes that sent a chill through Yugi's spine. Kaiba smirked. It seemed that these guys were always giving crooked grins and smirks, but never a true smile. Only sly and smug expressions that flashed on their faces in glee when confronted with witnessing the pain of another.

"Now come on, let's not play dumb Yugi. You can be bright when you try hard enough." he purred, running the back of his fingers along Yugi's cheek, lightly brushing his knuckles against the pink, soft flesh. Yugi averted his eyes, trying to look everywhere but at him. "Don't you try and pretend like you don't know what I'm going to do to you next. "

That was it. Yugi's heart deflated like a depressed balloon and tears ran freely down his face. How could this possibly happen. What had he done to deserve this. He slid down the wall and sank to his knees, whimpering softly. Seto, in an oddly tender gesture, came and crouched beside Yugi to wipe them away. "Ssh." said Seto, pulling up Yugi's black shirt to reveal a sleek tummy. Seto's words did nothing to control Yugi and he sobbed pitifully, whining like a baby. Then, he felt a hand touch his head. Out of reflex, he looked up and instantly regretted doing so.

Kaiba, ever the patient one, already began prodding the head of his cock against Yugi's cheek. He hadn't even bothered pulling his pants down and had merely pulled himself out from an open zipper. Yugi turned his head to the side and tried to squirm away, determined to maintain an iron jaw no matter what happened. This reluctance only seemed to excite Kaiba even more. "Heh, How quaint. You still seem to think that you call the shots around here." he growled.

"Come now Yugi...Suck the nice man's dick...Be nice." purred Seto softly, letting his fingers dance down from his stomach down to his crotch. Yugi's body seized forward. Seto smirked as he petted Yugi's hair. "Yess...you like to feel it down here do you?" Yugi shuddered, shaking his head to and fro and sobbing, his body shuddering nonetheless. "Oh don't bother lying." said Seto, gripping Yugi's cock in his hands, running over the veins with his fingers. Yugi's lower lip trembled and his body quaked with effort so as to not open his mouth. Alas, the urge was far too powerful. He opened his mouth and let forth a wail of desire and found it occupied with Kaiba's cock.

"Bite and I'll make you feel the same pain." warned Seto, digging his nails into Yugi's rod and pressing his cheek against the boys. he could feel the pulse beating in Kaiba's cock, smell the fear the radiated off of Yugi and felt a wave of pure lust sweep through him. He chuckled darkly, removing his nails and gently stroking Yugi, pulling his pants out of the way and revealing Yugi's puny member. "Hmmhmhm...i'm jealous." he said, slurping Yugi's cheek and tasting the salty trail his tears had left behind. Abandoning Yugi's dick for a brief moment, he let his hands wander up, touching Yugi's nipples again.

Kaiba grinned and laughed as well, grabbing the back of Yugi's head and thrusting his hips forward. He was wasting no time in having fun with his helpless little toy. Yugi's eyes closed in reflex, trying to bear with the spiritual and physical agony wreaking havoc on him. His stomach lurched and his head was pulled back forcefully, Kaiba's cock coming out of his mouth with a wet plop. He gasped hard, saliva running down his chin, savoring the sweet relief of air. Already his jaw had started to ache.

"We're moving." observed Seto calmly, looking up and watching the numbers come to life above the metal doors, continuing to mess with Yugi's body as though the possibility of a new arrival in the elevator was no threat to him. Yugi's body stiffened in a mixture of disbelief and jubilation. Something that Seto was quickly to douse. He grabbed Yugi's rod again and squeezed. Yugi's cry of despair seemed to bring Kaiba out of his momentary shock.

"Good." he growled, shoving his dick back inside of Yugis mouth. "Let the nosy brats see this." And he resumed his business with Yugi, starting to furiously fuck the young boy's mouth with little regard to his comfort and capacity. Yugi's tears and pained expression only seemed to encourage him to be more violent. With every angry thrust made inside of his mouth, Yugi was finding it harder and harder to breath. He made pathetic noises, his hands clenching and unclenching behind his back. Seto's molestation of him wasn't helping at all. Yugi's lower body shook and his heart raced as the undeniable pleasure rose within him. He despised this double team of his senses.

Excess drool pooled down his lips as he felt his mind grow fainter by the second. Yugi was almost certain that he was going to die here of suffocation. His eyes closed slowly and he tried to get away from this horrible place. He felt his body growing weak. Yugi heard himself sigh in his mind. If only he had the air in the real world to do it. A bright blinding light appeared.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a boy who was even smaller than Yugi in a buttoned up red uniform that seemed a tad too big fir him. He stood there transfixed with horror at the sight that had been unveiled before him, all because he had been too lazy to take the stairs. Yugi's vision started to refocus as air returned to his lungs and he was able to see the boy directly. His eyes were still wavering slightly, but he could see that the boy wore glasses, which must have unfortunately meant that this disgusting spectacle had been magnified for this poor unsuspecting soul. Wide eyes followed a glob of precum that dripped down from and slithered down Yugi's lip, falling with a wet splat onto the floor.

Just as Yugi was about to whimper for help, the gaze of the boy slowly started to travel up. With a look on his face similar to one who had just soiled their trousers, he turned tail and dashed away, running as though he was determined to win a race that he had forgotten about until now. Yugi sighed hard and it turned into a strangled weep, feeling his heart crushed by a tightness that had revealed itself in his chest. Truthfully, not that he thought about it, he would have done the exact same thing if he had been confronted with this. He might have gotten a little braver as of late, but at heart, Yugi was a pacifist, a coward. If only winning at life was as easy as winning at Duel Monsters.

Seto, evidently pleased by Yugi's sigh, regarded it as an acceptance of his face. He promptly returned his hands to Yugi's dick. The boy had no words left for these men and only gave a twitch in his direction, eyes opening up in brief surprise. ""My My!" exclaimed Seto in mock shock, a smirk playing on his lips as he licked them. "Don't tell me that you're enjoying this Yugi...That's positively filthy."

Kaiba petted the back of Yugi's head, as though rewarding him. Yugi felt repulsed with himself and looked up, shivering and trying to force something from his voice box that would get these mad men to stop.

The cock came back into his mouth. Doors closed.

"You don't have to worry about a single thing, Yugi." said Kaiba with a stifled breath. His rod pulsed with fury in Yugi's mouth, ready to blow. "We won't leave you...ha-hanging." he paused before finishing his sentence to cum, allowing his orgasm to wash over him. He panted softly, letting go of Yugi, who, on top of everything else, was now suffering from a headache.

Yugi couldn't even describe the taste of semen. It was incredibly thick and watery at the same time, like the collection of whey upon sour cream. He spit it out immediately, preferring to have it on him rather than anywhere inside him. He coughed, sputtering as he forced it up his throat, a collection of flem, spittle and cum forming a milky puddle onto the elevator floor, right onto his shoes. He gasped, panting hard and giving a small burp as he spat, relief feeling his body. Though he wasnt sure why, he felt happier.

"Why did you spit it out?" asked Seto, pretending to sound concerned. "Don you know that it's good for you?"

"Yes." echoed Kaiba, kneeling beside Yugi and running his hands up Yugi's bare sides. "I think you hurt my feelings, acting like that." he cooed, nipping Yugi's neck affectionately, which meant that he was emulating the bite of a hungry vampire. Yugi cried out in pain, body shaking. Kaiba refused to let go, his teeth gnashing against Yugi's veins. Yugi sobbed hard, screaming out and gasping.

"We'll have to pay you back for that sort of behavior Yugi." said Seto,smirking nastily. He began sliding down Yugi's pants. Yugi was on the verge of tears. Here he was, about to be completely exposed and raped. There was no denial in Yugi's mind anymore. He felt like a prisoner on death row seeing the electric chair for the first time. He wiggled hard, not because he had any hope to escape but because Yugi suddenly had an overwhelming urge to wet himself from the stress. But it didn't matter if he was as stiff as a doll or as wild as a fish out of water, it would only encourage the two. Kaiba seemed especially interested and eager, his eyes gleaming as he pulled away from Yugi's neck. He grinned at the bruise that was starting to form.

"You're such a sadist!" exclaimed Seto admiring the wound with a smirk. "Then again...so am I." he said, pulling his cock out and lining it up with Yugi's virgin little entrance.

Feeling the flesh of Seto's rod in such a vulnerable place made Yugi scream. "Please!" he screeched, tears falling down his face his full force as he shrieked, trying so hard to pull away from it. "Don't do it! Please...PLEASE!" he screamed, wriggling.

Kaiba walked in front of Yugi and put his hands on the inside of his thighs, lifting the bottom half of the terrified boy up into the air. "Do it." he goaded, putting his hands on Yugi's ass cheeks and spreading the boy open for spearing. "It'll be nice Yugi. Nice for Seto. You think we give a shit about how you feel? You''re nothing but a warm sex doll. He's going to leave your nasty hole so fuil of sperm you'll feel it wiggling around inside your stomach..." he whispered.

Just as Yugi was about to protest once more, his breath cut off when he felt a blinding pain strike his body. Seto had started to push his way inside of Yugi now. Laughing at the frozen look of horror on Yugi's face; Kaiba shifted his fingers, in order to spread Yugi's ass further to accommodate the other. Yugi felt the pressure peak within him and he cried in agony, squeezing down and shaking with effort. It was simply awful.

"Fuuuck...You're tight as a vice." groaned Seto, forcing himself the rest of the way inside. Yugi swallowed hard, feeling how deep he was going. "I bet the friction is gonna set me on fire...It'll be worth it to hear you cry." whispered Seto, gripping Yugi's hips as he pushed in.

"No No." he whined weakly, gasping for air as Seto grinded inside of him. Yugi was sure that a power drill of his size whirring away inside of him would have been less painful. He fell limp, trying to loosen up and forget about the intense feeling. "I'm going to burst open if you press any harder." he said, shuddering.

His pleading fell upon deaf ears and Seto thrust his way inside of Yugi with a sinister snarl. The small boy felt a sharp pang in his abdomen and let out a bitter scream. He was an emotional wreck, sobbing and screaming as Seto ravaged his tender hole without even a glimmer of mercy. Kaiba pressed against Yugi's chest, sucking hard on his neck and catching the falling tears as though they were beautiful snowflakes. Yugi heard his voice crack and felt his lips captured once more.

The elevator was silent but for the muffled screams of the young boy as Kaiba kissed him, accompanied only by the smacking of flesh upon flesh as Seto shoved his way in and out over and over again. Kaiba's kissing technique was brutal and not even remotely pleasant. Yugi felt as though he were being violated by an eager dog that was licking and slobbering at him with an evil intent. He was miserable and when Kaiba pulled back he gasped for air in great big gulps, feeling the cool oxygen enter his lungs.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" asked Seto with a smirk, holding Yugi's hips close to his cock and grinding inside in a circular motion. "I'm going to give you a sweet injection."

Even the true meaning was hidden in a metaphor, Yugi knew exactly what Seto was planning to do. "No- Don't do it inside!" he screamed, feeling himself tear from the force with which he was being violated. "I'll explode! Not there not there!"

"Tch, what are you afraid of? Getting pregnant?" hissed Kaiba with a laugh, licking Yugi's neck and tilting him forward so that Seto could enjoy the full range of what Yugi's body had to offer. A weak whine filled the room and Kaiba shook his head. "Then again, you'll probably be pumped so full you might as well be."

"I don't want it!" cried Yugi, eyes wild with pitiful distress. There was no hope for release. Seto plunged his nails into Yugi's skin, unleashing an unholy amount of semen that swirled inside of Yugi's unwanting body. The boy howled with anguish, his body shivering as he felt the warmth follow the angle of his insides and slide deeper as it was swallowed up. Yugi wanted to vomit again, but all that escaped was pathetic little hiccups of terror as he twitched in Seto and Kaiba's grip.

There was a pause and no one moved or spoke for a full minute as Yugi jolted every few seconds, involuntary spasms that assaulted his nerves. Finally Seto smirked and pulled out, watching the excess cum that was left behind dribble down the curve of Yugi's ass and slide along the inside of his thighs.

"You little liar." he said. "You were absolutely dehydrated." He put his cock back in his pants, doing his zipper up again and pressing a button on the elevator panel. Yugi's stomach turned and he shook his hips as though to encourage this poison out of his body. It wouldn't escape so easily, but Kaiba was amused at seeing globs slowy drip out and plop onto the floor. Yugi's legs gave out as soon as Kaiba let him go. He went to floor, body hovering above the mess of saliva and other fluids because of the handcuffs that still bound his wrists to the bar. Kaiba seemed to consider Yugi for a moment and then reached in his pocket.

"Hurry up, let's go home." said Seto, as the elevator lurched again to go down.

"One moment." said Kaiba, lifting up Yugi's chin. The boy just stared at him, stared as if the amount of questions he wanted to ask were too overwhelming for his brain to process and he had just been rendered mute.

Then Kaiba smiled. Yugi's heart froze and his breathing stopped. Throughout this whole ordeal neither Seto nor Kaiba had truly smiled with an honest intent. It was always smirks and jeers and vicious grins. Sadistic smiles that were not really smiles, Masks that could not truly hide the evil that dwelled within the arts of these cruel, callous men. Yugi wasn't staring now but he was looking. Seeing.

He tasted something bitter and realized that Kaiba had put something on his tongue. Yugi closed his mouth, feeling the texture. It was as tiny as a measly kernel of corn and felt like rubber. He crushed it between his teeth and felt an explosion of powder in his mouth slide down his throat and making an annoying tickling sensation. Yugi coughed before swallowing and gasping. What did he just eat? He looked up, as though begging for Kaiba to tell him it was a candy. Pleading for him to say that his was a treat for him being such a good victim. The doors of the elevator opened. Kaiba turned and Yugi's heart sank. His smile was gone and there was an evil smirk on his face again.

"What we did made you want to die didn't it?" said Kaiba. Seto, who was ready to step out of the elevator paused in curiosity and looked at Kaiba, lips curling into a smile of approval before he glanced at Yugi. Yugi gasped, his body jolting forward on its own as he licked his lips trying to think.

"I-..." he said softly, feeling his hands shaking violently. His head jerked to the side. Yugi winced at the pain that still surfaced in his body.

"Well." said Seto, stepping out of the elevator with Kaiba in tow. "You got what you wanted."

And the doors.

Closed.


End file.
